


Lombardy's regret

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Bruno Mars Song, F/M, Olly Murs - Freeform, Regret, Song: When I Was Your Man, That girl - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Two shot about two song when lombardy is left with only regret and one sided love when campany get the girl because i'm starting to feel pity for poor campany who always finish friend zoned and heartbroken (less one lazio x lombardy fanfiction with Hamilton song satisfied when lombardy queakly found a new love) it's a gift for the great lucia_aph sicily





	1. That girl olly murs

There's a girl but I let her get away It's all my fault 'cause pride got in the way  
he have lost her the stubborn girl who changed his life with her happyness , and love of life . 

He lost her because of his pride he was too prideful to let go of their past , and to tell her his hidden though and insecurity . 

He couldn't tell her how much he loved her, how important she mean to him , tell everyone that she was his girl . He was too occuped by works and money matter.

There's a girl but I let her get away It's all my fault 'cause pride got in the way And I'd be lying if I said I was ok About that girl the one I let get away I keep saying no This can't be the way we're supposed to be I keep saying no There's gotta be a way to get you close to me 

because of his pride and their hot tremper they have always fought and he said Word that he shouldn't have said.

And now she's back with her ex husband campany and it's him who wake up to her smile all day. 

Even when he keep saying that this can't be happening that she will come back that he could found a way to make her be in his life again , close and warm like she was before they broke up.  
He was too prideful to say sorry earlier , to tell her to come back , to forgive him and now she have married the other southern region and it's too late

Now I know you gotta Speak up if you want somebody Can't let him get away, oh no You don't wanna end up sorry The way that I'm feeling everyday No no no no There's no hope for the broken heart No no no no There's no hope for the broken 

And now he know what to say if he don't want to end up broken and regretful but for him this is too late but this was not too late for north he is happy that he could convince him to speak to south he know how lucia love and cherish romano. 

That she considere him to be her italy and honnestly he love veneziano his italy and couldn't stand to see the end of their relationship because of pride and misunderstood like his own relationship with sicily ended . 

He make them speak of their feeling in a healthy and properly way because if you're in love you have to speak if you don't want to hurt them and lost them. He learn it the harsh way And don't want anyone else especially loved one to feel the same empty feeling of knowing everyday that he let get away the love of their life 

There's a girl but I let her get away It's my fault 'cause I said I needed space I've been torturing myself night and day About that girl, the one I let get away

he remember now he can only remember he lost her for the last time because he broke up with her he was too occuped with his work and she was always here with her fire , fiery temper and stubborness.

They always fought and have a passioned relathionship she was a jealous girl and he was busy so he tell her that he needed space in their last fight and left her .  
And now he can only keep torturing himself everyday about the fight, the fact that he left her get away and is broken because she was his everything.

I keep saying no This can't be the way we're supposed to be I keep saying no There's gotta be a way to get you There's gotta be a way To get you close to me You gotta Speak up if you want somebody Can't let him get away, oh no You don't wanna end up sorry The way that I'm feeling everyday Don't you know No no no no There's no hope for the broken heart Don't you know No no no no There's no hope for the broken You don't wanna lose at love It's only gonna hurt too much I'm telling you You don't wanna lose at love It's only gonna hurt too much You don't wanna lose at love 'Cause there's no hope for the broken heart About that girl The one I let get away  
now he can only advice other to not make the same mistake that he made about that girl the one that he let get away because love is a game that you don't want to lose


	2. When i was your man

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

He sleep in the same bed but this seem bigger now that she doesn't sleep in it anymore .

When there common friend talk about her in this awkward way that they have now his heart only break when he hear her name .

He listen always to the same song in the radio the song that was their song when they we're together she whould always dance to this song it was with this song that they fell in love now this only break him more   
because he can only listen to their song alone.

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo Mm, too young, too dumb to realize That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand Should have gave you all my hours When I had the chance Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man 

He was too dumb, too busy with his work with his wealthy life and too egoist and prideful to realize that he should have give her flower , pay her attention and dance with her.

Not talk to his danmed business partner all she wanted was to dance with him not to go to fancy party who was far away to her usual lifehood he should had take her to party that she whould enjoyed and not party only for work connection , he should have complimented her every day , listen to what she tell , came back earlier and give her all his hour when he had the chance to be with her.

And now she dance but with an another Man her childhood friend salvatore an another southern italian 

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh And it haunts me every time I close my eyes 

she was so strong, so beautiful but he was a fool and never paid attention to her she couldn't take it anymore and left him she is with another man now and he can't clean up the mess that he caused .

He can only dream of his time with his beloved lucia

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh Mm, too young, too dumb to realize That I should have bought you flowers And held your hand Should have gave you all my hours When I had the chance  
Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late To try and apologize for my mistakes But I just want you to know I hope he buys you flowers I hope he holds your hand Give you all his hours When he has the chance Take you to every party 'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance Do all the things I should have done When I was your man   
Do all the things I should have done When I was your man .

He know that it's too late to apologies he saw how she's happy with salvatore.

But he is always the first to admit his wrong to have make the mistake to not treat her right althought it hurt more than anything to know that it's his fault that he lost the love of his life but he hope that he know how Lucky he is to hold her hand and wake up with her every day , that he give her flower and take her to every funny party that she like those made by the btt and make her dance at every chance cause he know how she love to dance and to make at his place all the thing that he should have done when he was her man


End file.
